tales_of_androgynyfandomcom-20200213-history
Locations
Ironia Ironia is the first area you are in in game. It includes many unique tiles that will be described below Town of Silajam As the first town in game it comes with many locations and characters to interact with. General store - Has numerous items to purchase from food to stat altering potions Blacksmith - An array of gear to protect yourself or harm another Inn - Run by the [[Innkeep]] this gracious establishment will never turn away an adventurer in need. Here, the player can experience multiple different sexual encounters based on dialogue trees, depending on which party members have been recruited. Bank - Low on gold? Get a loan! Just don't forget to pay it off, the [[Puca|debt collector]] is... enthusiastic. Brothel - The perfect place to spend or earn gold, just don't get rough with the girls. Carriages - Traveling is time consuming and dangerous, so if you know where you're going just hop in back and let the driver know where to Town Square - The are of town used for news keep an ear out for that Town Crier and also any rumors that may be around Church - Home of the protector even if she seems a little shy and strange Town of Monsters As the name implies this town is home to many a beast however they are more likely to swindle you than attack you, unless of course you enter the arena. Inn - Resting at the inn costs 10 gold and provides no additional encounters. General Store - Several scrolls of magic are sold here. Carriages - Leads only back to the Human town. Tavern - By purchasing a few drinks and striking up a few conversations, the player has the chance to experience a Tavern Orgy, which they can avoid based on Willpower. Manor - A one-time encounter area, be sure to save before entering. Arena - Several random enemies of escalating difficulty with a gold reward between battles. Ruins Fort Island Location of the Mermaid Witch's Cottage This is where the witch lives. She sell you many magic items like potions and scrolls. She can give you the goddess' blessing for some gold, some of your soul or for free if you find a certain gem. Strange Castle This castle is home to a most eccentric lady. The castle can only be traveled to upon "invitation" and the hospitality makes it very hard to leave. Centaur Plains The location of the Centaur tribes. Accessible only after becoming very friendly with the Centaurs. Altar This is the location of the Angel. She is very welcoming if you know what i mean... Mount Xiuh The location of what could be considered the final showdown of the Iroina area. Make sure you go in prepared. Verdant Valley A small zone home to a very big woman whom the local people call Goddess. If you can go forward through choices and scout the area, you will be given some gold, Gauntlet of Strength (+1 STR stat) and some squeezing Mossy Expanse